Adverse heart conditions may lead to fatalities and long-term ill effects. Generally, the warning signs of an adverse heart condition are not realized in time to take preventive measures to lessen the long-term ill effects. The severity of the resulting problems due to an adverse heart condition may be lessened by an early determination of the onset of such a condition. A need exists for a heart condition monitor that detects adverse heart conditions early so that measures may be taken to lessen the long term ill effects resulting from the adverse heart condition.